


In Your Shadow

by ImTheCaptainNow, Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Father Figures, Forced Orgasm, Held Down, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Perversion, Scent Kink, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watching Someone Sleep, forced blowjob, sensei comes all over that virgin ass oh yea :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: EDITED (some shitty art..just a teaser rly :D) Kakashi's newfound obsession grows darker and darker. The Sensei makes his move. Sasuke is forced to accept the midnight lesson.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	In Your Shadow

Kakashi wasn't ever going to get married. His teammates were dead, his soul was tainted and in a whole Konoha, there wasn’t a person that could fix the mess he’s become. _Obito._.. Kakashi might have wanted the beautiful things back in the day, when a certain Uchiha kept him on his toes, giving him a run for his money, the connection via their team brought them near, it soon turned into bittersweet rivalry and then a powerful bond..but all that is forgotten in the past that cannot reemerge. Neither those hot nights of lustful sex and passion the two shared…

None of that was there anymore.. _.Just in my memories..Where you belong._ .. _Where we’re alive and together...forever._ ..And things like that didn’t even matter. It simply wasn't what he wanted in life..the life he’s made to live out, solitary, empty life of pretense and daily activities..basic shit to stay part of this society and. _..Konoha...everyone here is just trying to live their best life..to their best capabilities._ ..Kakashi felt like an incompatible alien. Observing the youth growing to become enhanced better versions of their parents, like an ongoing cycle of traditions and problems and happiness and everything was repeating itself over and over again..Hell, it even applied to him, Kakashi was basically a carbon copy of his Father..Yet stronger..Better..Proficient in thousands of Jutsus..his own techniques..just like the White Fang..and so much worse..Messed up..perverted..the ways his Sakumo wouldn't dream of his boy to become..and so the cycle went on. Like a bad dream, but Kakashi couldn't wake up, even if he broke through, there would be no one by his side to unburden his startled mind..no one to quieten his screaming heart...no one to tranquilize his ill psyche. _.No one..Not you...Not anyone._ .And so he went on, dreaming his life away. Faking the excitement, faking the interest, faking the seriousness on the missions, faking his respect, faking his tone, faking his hard-on while reading porn novels, faking his whole cursed being. No, Kakashi wasn’t simply hurt nor grieving nor scarred by his loss, he was totally drained..his life force was depleted and he was spiraling, heading deeper and deeper..searching for love..in all the wrongest places... _Searching for you_...

It just made no difference. There was no point trying to keep appearances and toying with someone's heart.. _No_..He just wants to live his life the way he intends to and...maybe keep an eye on a certain student. It came as no surprise when Kakashi felt himself get immediately rather interested in the last Konoha-dwelling Uchiha...And at his disposal? What a twist of destiny. Well, with the whole Obito arch playing on in his heart..It would be hard not to be biased about the boy. Searching for his lost lover in the young being, in that young body.. Perhaps applying his rebirth and recycle theory onto Sasuke. Maybe even wishing Sasuke would remind him of Obito..Maybe if he squinted, the raven hair and the fair flawless complexion, but Sasuke was nothing like Obito..Not even in the slightest. 

Sasuke hardly felt the need for rivalry nor any compulsion to impress either his teammates or his sensei..The teen had his own shit to deal with, on a path of revenge and backed by his tarnished legacy and broken life that made him the way he is. 

Sasuke lived alone in his house..Naturally, in order of how it all happened, it was all his now that no one else survived. It was somewhat strange. People of Konoha didn’t really enter those empty streets, didn’t make their way through the fragile ominous history embedded in the beaming Konoha central. 

Kids rarely came around, even if to do some mischief, no one liked the eerie presence of sorrow and death seeping from behind the decay. The young Uchiha lived in the segregated urban area, where most of the then monumental historic manors were slowly decomposing, years after the massacre, wasting away now that nothing was left of the clan, just the empty shells of their once warm homes. 

The teen lived off his inheritance, overnight, becoming the sole heir to the whole Uchiha clan heirloom. The king of nothing, living in his god-given kingdom. Alone. It was rather obvious the boy was just ever lonely. Though he'd never tell, Mr. cool, too cool for any of it really. He was forced to build the walls, be the number one taking care of the number one. He was forced to grow up real quick and become mature. It might have looked like a coping mechanism, the cold unapproachable facade..but the reality was, at the end of the day, if he didn’t get dinner ready or wash his clothes, it wouldn’t be done for him. 

The first day he became his Sensei, Kakashi’s interest peaked. He didn’t suddenly become a different man with a lust for life, no one could make him love life..That doesn’t just happen one day...He wouldn’t just forget the immense sorrow and soul splitting anger and hate. Kakashi’s life wasn’t some romantic story with a twist for the better, where an older man becomes spruced back to life by some young boy conjuring powerful feelings within him...No revitalizing healing through some reanimating puppy love... No rejuvenating effects, unfortunately, however, Kakashi did become somewhat entertained by the new player in his dark playground...His dark place in his mind palace, where no one ever laughs. The first day that rude Uchiha boy did not address him by any formal honorifics, but his name. The newly appointed Sensei thought it was oh so cute how the boy tried so hard to be above everything when it was so clear he was barricaded under the heavy subversive avalanche of memories and emotions.

*

Kakashi was walking out of the hospital, his usual slow walk, head in his novel, reading on. He went to check on his teammates after a very hard mission, some of them got injured, when suddenly, he sighted his student walking the opposite way. The two stopped for a minute. "Ah..Sasuke..Something's the matter? Are you feeling alright?" 

.."Ehm..yea..sure." The teen wanted to walk away after what constituted to him as a conversation but Kakashi grabbed him gently by his arm.

"Well, that's good to hear...I've been away on a mission, as I’m sure you’ve been told, but..We can resume our training tomorrow, you, Sakura, and Naruto.." 

"Hm.." The boy had a cold distant attitude that could be easily interpreted as arrogance, though to Kakashi it was crystal clear where all this stemmed from. He knew well how hard it must be for Sasuke to let anyone inside, let alone to let some of those dark chaotic emotions to the surface. He knew how much of it and why it was all concealed, yet he couldn't help the temptations in his perverted mind. He began having these musings if you will. Ideas. Little innocent thoughts about his student. 

That is how it all began. Slowly corrupting Kakashi, slowly making him want more. Wanting to lead the boy to the dark paradise..Introduce him to his wildest fantasies..Bestow on him the sexual pleasures he has never even dreamt of...Melt that icy exterior, make his pale complexion radiate warmth..Why? Who knows why all of sudden his hard-on wasn’t so fake anymore...Was Kakashi so far gone, he didn’t recognize a wrong path even when he was walking on one? Or was he just so tortured he became entirely too numb..too careless for what's right and wrong..The morality and ethicality of things..Such superficial matters of human existence.

"And how has the academy been?.. Everything alright, I trust..You're getting along with everyone?" "Yes...I need to pick up some vitamins..I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi.." _Again..no Sensei, no -san_...As he was just about to pass his Sensei, the teen got pulled into a quick kiss- 

"K-ha-Sensei! What are you doing?!" Sasuke stepped back, hitting a wall and his head, looking around frantically in case anyone had seen them. 

_Oh? Now you address me?_ Kakashi thought about how right it sounded being called ‘Sensei’ by the little Uchiha brat, _Ah, I suppose we all want what we can't have..heh..but I will have you..._ He fixed his mask a little, those soft lips, he could feel the warmth even through the thin fabric on his own lips. Kakashi thought it curious, this being what it takes to make the boy speak properly..

"I thought my favourite student deserved a kiss, you’ve been doing so well lately, Sasuke.." Kakashi gave his usual nonchalant smile, eyes closed, it could be seen through the mask. "What if..Anyone saw?..I-I don’t like it-" 

"You don't like it when I kiss you?" What an impulse, the Sensei surprised himself going in like that, but at the same time, it wasn’t nearly as exciting. Kakashi was playing with the boy like a centuries-old predator with a new-born prey..Totally uninterested, yet somehow wanting more of the new. 

“N-no..Nothing like that!.. You’re...You’re just my sensei! What the hell, Kakashi?” The teen did a runner but as he walked off in a haste, he couldn't help but give a small smirk-resembling expression..He was gonna think about this whole night for sure…

Sasuke couldn't tell Kakashi how it made him feel..How his presence made him feel and how his attention made him rethink his thoughts and words. He didn't want anything like what the Sensei proposed with the quick veiled kiss, but he did want Kakashi to be there.

The boy desperately sought a fatherly figure in his life. Something inexplicably natural, like an instinct or a basic need, and Kakashi was the only right person. He wanted to spend time with his Sensei, but his pride and ego wouldn’t let him. Let him do things that sons and fathers do but he didn't want to be touched like that or kissed...Or at least he thought so..but why was he so smitten with the mask-on kiss? He could feel butterflies in his belly..an excitement and a rush. _Surely it was due to the surprise..Nothing else._

Kakashi walked off almost unmoved by that little move. He felt calm doing that, cool and collected as usual. He couldn’t predict how Sasuke would react, but if it turned ugly he knew how to shut him up quickly. _Little boy, has your hair even started to grow down there? You want to tell your Sensei what’s to be?.. Want a daddy in your life? I think you need a man._ Kakashi was hard just thinking about it, locking his door behind him as he reached his apartment. _That tight angry little virgin body...Uchiha blood...those hateful dark eyes..Obito….I want them wet with tears of rage...Sasuke...Upset over a kiss? Boy..you need some good fucking to get your ass in line. To learn some respect..._ Kakashi would love to teach him. Teach him a hard lesson in respect. _Don't feel like calling me your Sensei, boy? That pale maturing body needs a man's hands on it...And that spiteful mouth? Needs my cock to fill it...Mmm...Want to see you gulp down my load..Swallow my seed..Choke on the taste of it...Cry when I tie you up for days, only to feed you my cum...Fill you with that thick white fluid from both ends..Make you squirt my cum out of your gaped little hole...hmm, Sasuke...I know you need me...I know you need a father..but I can be so much more to you...So much more than a Sensei...I want you to run home to me after school so I can please you before I take care of you..Feed you and make sure you’re all taken care off..._ Kakashi was stuck between starting something he never needed and wanting something he couldn’t have. He knew Sasuke would probably kill himself if he just raped him..The boy needed love, and lots of it, just to compensate for the years of neglect, but Kakashi was all out..He wasn’t the right person for loving. Fucking? Yes, he knew how to take it up and beyond..Himself being part of the so-called underground scene beneath the beautiful surface of the Konoha central. Where the almost entirety of the male shinobi took care of each other in a very specific way...but that was a whole other dimension. 

This, now, with Sasuke..He knew he would have to make up his mind about this. It was going to cost him if he wanted the boy to survive this, and somehow he didn’t want to be the death of the young Uchiha, yet he wasn’t sure if he still had it in him...To be able to care for someone and..Love?..Feel the real deal?.. Would he just fake it to get what he wants, or was this already stronger than him? Why did he kiss Sasuke today and not before and not never?

Sasuke went straight home. It wasn’t like him. Usually, he would walk around the village or stop by the store, but here he was. His back to his door as he slowly slid down, his heart pounding out of his chest. Tears pricked his eyes, but he didn't feel like crying. He didn't really know how to feel. The faster he walked the more he thought about that kiss.. _.A kiss..from Kakashi..What the fuck was that? He just kissed me? Was I supposed to enjoy that? He was so fucking calm about it!?_

Sasuke leaned up against the wall. _That old faggot, that old horny jerk putting his hands on me. As if he was allowed! He better never touch me like that again! He better not-..or else... I..._

He laid on his bed, it was getting late, thinking about dinner plans, but didn't feel like making anything, he'd have to go to the shop, which would have originally happened after the hospital errand but... _And it's almost closing time..Where did the afternoon go?_... He spent it thinking about a certain Sensei. The teen was just gonna quickly get some take out, he got dressed and put his shoes on, got out of the house. The same dead quiet street of the clan district, the boy made his way to the town. He felt like there's someone walking behind him, he checked a few times but nothing. It was kinda dark but he wasn't worried or anything, he was no child nor a pussy..He was a skilled shinobi. Besides, the streetlights were amplifying in their intensity as he neared the center. 

The teen walked about before deciding what he wanted when suddenly, an arm on his shoulder.

"So, what are we having tonight?" 

"Uh-?" Sasuke jumped a bit but relaxed as soon as he sighted his sensei, although that kiss today..still unsure.. Kakashi was onto the boy. The Sensei has been concealing a very taboo secret. He was rather obsessed with his favourite...the Uchiha boy...The obsession grew into something darker..Kakashi would stalk the boy..Often..Very often..Even before the kiss, even before considering getting serious about his..Before any of this, he was feeding his inner messed up self. Something he keeps to himself. If he ever got caught he'd have a hell of a lot to explain. This wasn't just a caring Sensei checking on his orphaned student..No..This was hours of keeping a log of the teen's actions..Watching him eat..Knowing his small mimics and expressions to the boot..Just like watching a target on a mission, but this was a personal mission..Private.. Of great importance, just between Kakashi and himself..

Almost unrivaled ninja in his prime, so fast and strong, so perverted and fucked up in his closed-off mind. Someone like him would never be caught and that's why he could continue watching his favourite boy any time..Any place..Even in his most private moments, like when Sasuke would bathe or when he goes to sleep and his small hands trail down under the covers, under the cotton pajamas..Down there..He watches the boy pant and make soft whimpers in the empty cold house all alone..Or so he thinks, but sensei is never too far. The kiss today, for Kakashi, was a continuum thing, like a small climax to his morning stalking session, watching the boy awake, brush his teeth and take a nice long shower, watching him take care of his morning hard-on, watching those small hands grip that beautiful hard-on as he closed those dark eyes..Watching the cum get instantly washed off by the hot stream...All this before he went to check on his men in the hospital. 

Over time Kakashi became a bit cocky in his little game, in his usual attitude and cool charisma, he would make nonchalant comments about things only Sasuke would know about. Just to toy with him, just to freak Sasuke out, make him think, _-like how the fuck does he know that, I was alone-.._

Even though stepping through the line Kakashi was extremely careful, he hadn't gotten the teen yet, but he was feeling like his next move was ready to be executed. He could no longer watch the teen deprive himself of physical pleasure. The boy hardly masturbated throughout the week at all. _.Sometimes in the morning, what a rarity..and even less at night time_ .. _A young body..His age..He should be doing it all the time._.It was the emotional barrier freezing this process of maturity. Kakashi was sure of that. Anyway, he's decided he needs to make the boy. Make him feel the relief at least every other night. The plan was to get into his house and subdue the teen while he forces the young body to feel..Of course, he expected a lot of resistance and screaming and kicking. Sasuke made it clear he doesn’t want that from him, but he's just a kid. He has no idea what his body needs and the complexities of the physical and mental pathways and their intricate connections. Kakashi had to teach him, but for now, he needed to feed him too..

"Onigiri, please” Kakashi ordered for the boy, “It’s your favourite, right?" 

"Um..I don't remember telling you that.." The teen looked to the side kinda suspicious, but when they sat down and the plate came he felt actually relaxed and somewhat satisfied. His Sensei watched him eat..of course..the mask.

"When do you ever take off the mask?" The teen poked rudely at his Sensei.

 _When I blow you tonight._.Kakashi thought to himself..a sly smirk forming under the fabric concealing his very handsome face. Sasuke ate, then Kakashi paid and walked his student home. Sasuke closed the door saying goodnight to his sensei. The boy undressed and went to shower. 

Kakashi of course never left..The pervert stayed behind making it up to the structural attic of the manor, it was just a hollow empty space above the whole layout, it seemed like they never had time to convert it. Just as you’d expect from a serious stalker, Kakashi had to devise a way to observe his favourite subject..His only favourite..There was a small peephole through the ceiling above every room in the Uchiha manor. Kakashi stilled above the bathroom. His uncovered eye watching the lean body through the hole in the floor. The Sensei swallowed. Whatever bullshit he had to pretend to get through the day, this made up for it threefold. The water glazing the fair skin and straightening the already straight spiky raven hair. _.Hmm...I best go easy on him..He’s just a kid..The way he almost smiled when his meal came..I could get used to that smile..Maybe I’ll make him smile one day…_

The teen got out of the shower, put on his PJs, and got into his bed. Few hours went by, hours of Kakashi slowly stroking himself in a calm, almost careless, relaxed faint way, watching the boy sleep. He felt the time was right. The Jonin got down from the attic and perched on the bedroom window from the outside, forcing the window to pull up and sliding into the room like a thief in the night, about to steal some loud screams and some Uchiha seed from the teen. _I wonder if you taste alike...Obito....Wouldn’t that be a surprising discovery...Does your genetic make-up go as far as to determine the texture of your semen? I wonder, Sasuke..Your clan was known for keeping it in the family..Didn’t like outsiders to marry your members...I wonder if your brother..Itachi..would have had his way with you..Keeping it all in the clan..heh..I wonder whether you still wait for him to come back for you.._

Sasuke tossed and turned when he slept. Kakashi stood over him at the foot of his bed, his back against the wall as his cold glare focused entirely on the young sleeping Uchiha. Kakashi watched him so closely. Watched him as he dreamed, eyes focusing on the smooth perfect skin, the quiet steady breaths and the way Sasuke hugged his thick quilt. Kakashi felt irritated. That was the only thing he couldn't have a say in. His dreams. The Jonin smirked. _I sure wish he dreams of me...Of how I terrify him.._ .Kakashi thought to himself _...How I’m so deep in his subconsciousness, he doesn't know how to feel about me...I want it.._ .Kakashi wanted to be in every aspect of Sasuke’s being. Has it been mentioned that he’s somewhat obsessed with his student?..Yea..The Sensei was all out for his beautiful fragile teenage student. _How come he didn't feel that way about naruto?.. Was it the cold collected nature of the young Uchiha?._. Something Kakashi wanted to blast through and destroy, leaving the teen hot and melted and pleased..Shivering with sharp pleasure..Or was the fact that he and the Uchiha’s had a history..This was something else..As if the feeling of being needed, Sasuke’s need for a male role model, gave a whole new meaning to Kakashi's obsessive ways..Gave it a reason or an explanation..an excuse.

Kakashi looked over the lean body as Sasuke slept. One long pale leg out from under the sheets as the rest of him was all snuggled. He wanted to drag his hand up his leg, feel how smooth he was. It had to be, for the moonlight to reflect off it so clearly _..Barely any hair on you..Such a little boy still._.But that would wake the sleeping Uchiha much too soon, and he had a lot planned for his visit. 

He had been watching Sasuke for so long he almost had to remind himself that he was indeed stalking him. He felt like he was in a relationship with the feeling he had when he saw Sasuke. Those deep haunted dark eyes, his thin yet childlike face, his body, starting to form muscles…Kakashi loved his body..The small grimace he made when he yawned...The shiny dark raven hair..Always so perfectly styled and so soft to the touch..Not enough opportunities to touch it.

Kakashi wanted to slip into the bed with him and hold him tightly against his chest. Slip his hand right into his pants and play with him. Make the little boy come for Sensei…

 _Why don't you play with yourself anymore Sasuke? It brought me joy watching a rosy blush spread across your face as you earned your own pleasure. Who did you think about? What did you think about? I saw your hand glide across your chest in the shower once, gripping and twisting your own nipple. I even saw you play with your hole once, but your fingers never went inside. Stimulating your prostate doesn't make you gay, sweetheart. Is that it? Are you worried others will think you are gay? Are you?.. Do you like men..Boys?..Older men..Need a Daddy don't you baby...Who do you want to be your daddy?... Who were you thinking about?..Was it me Sasuke?..Oh I know just how you need a daddy to show you how to train properly..How to become stronger..And then...After you've been a good boy for daddy..Then to show you how good boys get to finish..How they get to be pleased..I know you can be a good boy for me..Or..You_ **_will be_ ** _..Even if i have to teach you..._

Kakashi felt his inner self become dark and malicious as he thought to himself again.. _.Who were you thinking about?_

He could hear Sasuke’s screams in his head but he brought himself back.

 _Silence._ The room laid flat and the boy continued to sleep. He just tossed around, throwing his blankets off him once in a while. 

Kakashi stepped closer to him, having second thoughts. _Maybe he could just lay his clothes out for the morning. Just a little nod that would absolutely petrify him_. The Sensei stood there once more, having a last good think-over. 

_No, he wanted more. He had waited a long time for this….To make this daring move and he didn't want to turn back now._ He crept quietly closer to Sasuke taking in his scent. The boy smelled fresh and clean, Kakashi removed his mask momentarily, removed the sheets and planted his face on the teen’s upper thigh, inhaling once more, his nose moved upwards and soon enough, the older nin was taking deep breaths, nose in Sasuke’s groin, Kakashi was smelling the young cock underneath the PJs. 

“M-mmmh..Fuck..” The Sensei whispered to himself... _Why the fuck did I hold off for so long?.._ He pressed his nose once again between the things and gave a deep inhale, opening his mouth, Kakashi gave a sensual open-mouthed kiss takin the small bulge in his mouth through the cotton Pjs. 

The Sensei was ready to strike. He silently wove the signs. _“_ Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!” Kakashi three times, each equally as fucked up. The two shadow clones watched quietly. Sasuke stirred a little, but never woke up. 

The three of the Jonin looked at each other and nodded, getting into position. One on each side, at the head, at the legs, and then Kakashi at the..One clone got a hold of Sasuke’s wrists to hold the kid back, sitting behind him, he made the boy lay in his embrace almost as a living straight-jacket, crossing Sasuke’s arms over his body and virtually immobilizing him from the waist up. It was quiet. The other clone steaded the uncovered smooth legs, his fingerless gloves slid along with his palm all the way under the pajama shorts as he pulled those cotton shorts off, leaving Kakashi to slide Sasuke’s shirt up his chest. The boy whined at the manipulation, his body becoming increasingly aware of someone’s presence in his sleep. Kakashi smirked at his own idea and went in, pinching the small pink nipple, twisting it a little, his tongue danced on his lips, wanting to suck on those rosy hardening nipples. Just as quiet as it was, suddenly it wasn't. The stimulating pinch awoke the young teen. 

Kakashi pulled up his mask and then his hand instantly covered Sasuke’s mouth as his shadow clones held him tightly. Sasuke kicked and punched and tried to escape the grasp on his extremities..too hard, too strong. He barely made any impact writhing like that.

Those panicked dark eyes looked up into the darkness. In the light of the moon, he could see his Sensei's face. Anger and confusion filled his chest instantly. _What the fuck is going on?! Why is he in my room?! Why is he touching my fucking chest! My-..My fucking-!!_ Sasuke looked over and saw one and two. _Three Kakashi’s??_ He tried to bite the hand over his mouth, Kakashi didn't care. Sasuke fought even more when the cool breeze down there got its explanation by his naked lower body. “M-mhh! M-hnn-ehh!” The boy whined and whimpered, his manhood moved in the jerky moves and Kakashi couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful young cock under him. _Well..Certainly..It matches your face Sasuke..heh..Almost..too pretty to be left alone..unpleased..untouched.._ .Kakashi watched as his student tried to pull away from Kakashi's grasp but it was useless, Sasuke quickly gave up, running out of oxygen, panting heavily and feeling as if he would pass out from the lack of air due to that heavy hand over his mouth. _Dizzy...I need..._ Kakashi looked into the teen’s eyes completely unbothered by the whole struggle.

“Do you want to breathe?” Sensei asked.

Sasuke nodded slowly all woozy. 

“If you scream...I won't be that nice..” Kakashi said calmly, his one exposed eye looking over to the upper situated clone behind Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down his chest where the other hand was holding him tight in place and he felt a big leather strap being pressed into his chest threateningly...He got the idea.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head yes vigorously as if to promise he won’t.

Kakashi clone removed his hand but didn’t omit to stroke the teen’s cheek giving few praiseful light slaps, as if to show Sasuke who’s the boss here. The boy choked on his saliva a bit and took a deep shaky breath, his voice was raised and his eyes dropping tears of confusion and frustration.

“W-what are you doing?!” He screeched “Why are you here!?”

Kakashi just looked at him. Silent. Just as if he’s been through this so many times in his head the teen’s panic didn’t deserve his response. 

“Answer me!” Sasuke cried out, voice broken. “What are you planning on doing to me?!” 

Kakashi stayed totally still. Glaring at him. 

“Please, Kakashi..The fuck-?..I don’t-.. Understand!..” Sasuke panted quietly, crying, pulling a pleading expression, biting his lip, trying to focus on his captor’s expression. 

Kakashi continued to glare at him with an eerie presence. He had complete control. Sasuke couldn't even weave signs to defend himself. Kakashi was so much stronger than him and obviously had something planned and it was freaking him out to the core. 

The Uchiha was almost never scared, he couldn’t be..he was almost always in control of situations, so to feel this stunned and petrified..Always aware of his surroundings, it was his house, but the invader made everything seem so strange and unfamiliar all of sudden. _Why the fuck is this happening?!_ Sasuke could not even believe he was fucking crying..He was just shook down to his stomach. Completely panicking, thrown off, and put on the spot.

“Sasuke.” Kakashi breathed out.

“What?!” He spat with a higher-pitched voice, face still confused and emotional. 

“I told you not to scream,” Kakashi said flatly.

"I’m..I’m not screaming..*sob*..Just..Um...You sca-..Surprised me..Kakashi...Is..Is this for training?" The teen was still held down on the top by one clone who embraced him from behind his hand had a tight grasp on both of the teen’s small wrists almost crushing them together while the other temporary freed the panting mouth, on the other side, Kakashi in between the teen's legs and his third clone holding one of the bare legs, his hand slowly caressing the inner thigh..Moving lower and lower with each stroke-

"Ugh-Don’t!.. Why...Stop that..I don't like to be touched there-" 

"Hmm..Sasuke..I must confess to you," of course he wasn't gonna confess how he stalks the boy almost 24/7, but-

"I've been watching you...sort of...and..I couldn't help but notice..Remember how we spoke about a weak link?..I know you boys think it’s your female teammate who’s the weak link, but Sakura surpassed you both in chakra control and she’s well on her way...Whereas you?..I mean..Your clan is legendary..Fearsome..Such history..Don’t get me wrong..Everyone knows that, but Sasuke..How do I put this..I want my team strong and..The problem is..you're not strong enough." Kakashi concluded in a cold impersonal tone. 

"M-..Wha-..Fuck you, asshole!" The teen felt hurt by that. His sensei, stating the facts as they were..For Uchiha, he wasn't anywhere near where his brother was at his age, that's for sure. For a split second, the teen found himself back in that corridor where Itachi choked him out, telling him what a weak disgrace he is..Lack of power..Lack of motivation..Lack of hatred..But right now hatred was flowing.

For Kakashi to tell him outright how it is, it hurt. So cold-blooded. Sasuke didn't need to hear that, it was indelicate and crass and _..I thought you…I thought you understood me.._ Sasuke stilled for a minute as if to pout at his sensei for being so harsh and apathetic.

"Well..don't let me ruin your mood, Sasuke, but the truth is often hard to accept...You see, there are certain mechanisms in your body, as you’ve been taught at the academy. Your chakra control connected to your mental focus and clarity, the chakra repair systems, and overall stamina buildup. These things depend on the physical condition of your body." 

"So? I exercise and..I train with you and-" 

"No..It’s not that, Sasuke..As I said today, earlier at the hospital..You’ve been doing very well lately..The only matter is, I'm saying you've been denying your body its relief.." 

"Ha-..How?" 

"I think you know..." Kakahi narrowed his eye on the boy still in his grasp.

The teen had an idea where his Sensei was going with this, he felt himself blushing, having to talk about those things with no other than his Sensei..Almost like having to talk about sex with your parent..not that Sasuke ever had the chance.

"I...I don't need that.." The boy looked to the side, trying to bring his free leg up to hide his naked member, awkwardly pressing his inner thing over his soft dick.. _Why is he making me do this naked? What the fuck is the meaning of all this?._.. 

_Aw, Sasuke..Are you shy?_ Kakashi was loving this so much, making the teen stay in position, all naked, having to talk about relief and all that.

"Hmm..Well, you see..That’s where you're wrong..it's not about what you need, it's about what your body requires..." Kakashi sighed, having to explain the theories right now was kind of ruining the mood but what the hell, the teen deserved to know how things are gonna run from now on.

"In order to grow stronger in all the ways a real shinobi can, you need for your chakra to not only replenish after a burn-out but to build on its reserves. You can only ever achieve this by providing a certain physical and mental relief, bringing your body in the desired state for such advancements to take place.." 

"Um..Okay?..So, you..I don't-" The boy was at a loss, he knew about the chakra reserves and what it meant when you ran out in the middle of the battlefield, or when your chakra circulation got damaged, it meant you’re pretty fucked. _.But what did Sensei mean by the desired state of the body?.._

"Look, I know you can't do much about your feelings, it's all very much there in your head.., but I won't let you throw your talent and your gifts...Something you were born with, just because you don't like it when it gets achy down there.." 

“Uh-wh-” Sasuke's mouth dropped. He blushed so much deeper at that..but also. _.how would Kakashi know about my feelings?.. This..How??._.He wasn't sure about anything anymore, his thoughts got interrupted by an authoritative statement-

"Starting tonight, I will see to it that your body receives the required amount of relief in order for you to develop as a male shinobi of your statute should..Someone with your abilities and physical make-up..What would your ancestors think, Sasuke..you barely reaching the above-average results..Such a shame..Oh, well, I’m here..and..its non-debatable.." 

"H-how? What?? What are you talking-" Before he could enquire further at the crazy statement his Sensei just made the bottom PJs got completely slid down and off his legs and those gloved hands took a hold of the teen down there- 

"A-!! N-n..No!..I don't want it! No!" 

"Hmm..Sasuke?..What did I say about screaming?" Kakashi nodded to his clone and that gloved palm pressed harshly onto the loud appalled mouth.

"You know you need it Sasuke..I don't know why do you punish yourself..It wasn't your fault.." The boy gasped into the glove, his big dark eyes searched Kakashi’s eyes, both since Sensei undid his head protector. Kakashi gazed into his student’s teary eyes and nodded whispering, “It’s okay to cry, Sasuke..I know it hurts.” Sasuke broke down at that comment. Kakashi talking about his painful past as if he was part of it somehow, it made him emotional..Unstable..What happened to his clan that night?.. It scarred him forever..and the aftermath?.. The loneliness and pain?..The hollow cruel reality of his existence?.. It deepened the eternal wound gashing his soul split open. 

"I know how much pain you harbor but..Feeling pleasure isn't a sin and it certainly won't bring them back if you deny yourself this." The boy heard the reasoning but he couldn't want this..It was wrong _..not from Kakashi._ ..He looked up to his sensei..He wanted to..He wanted Kakashi to notice him..To like him, but not this. _..Not to.._.Sasuke trashed around against the tight grips on his body once again, but..they weren't just gripping they were stroking and petting..and..pleasing his body all over. The Sensei was gently stroking that beautiful young cock, it seemed like Kakashi was mesmerized. All these times he saw the body naked yet never could lay his hands on it and now.

"You're already hard..” A cold factual statement rang through the bedroom making Sasuke cringe, all ashamed and hot..

“Let me take care of you, Sasuke.." 

The boy jerked and freed his mouth "N-no! No!..D-aah!" That was all he had time for before Kakashi started deepthroating the teen, holding him down firmly in place, the shadow clones making sure the boy takes it all, besides, even if he screamed it's not that anyone would come to the empty Uchiha residence. The whole place was like a no-go zone. No one would answer the call, but Kakashi didn't want this to be a traumatic experience. It was going to happen regularly and that's a fact.

"M--ha..” The Sensei tore off, saliva stringing down his lips, he licked the precum off the small rosy tip giving hungry, almost erratic breaths while the boy kept his eyes closed, mewling and whimpering.

“It’s like I told you, Sasuke..Your chakra, at this point, has a better chance of regeneration once you get proper relief..I need you strong, I'm doing this for your own good," Kakashi explained once more since the teen wouldn't calm down, sobbing and wheezing into the palm. Sasuke wanted to scream and get those six hands off of him, but all he could do were muffled moans while Kakashi kept his hard cock in constant heat inside his skilled Jonin mouth, moving his tongue over the sensitive skin, swirling it over the tip, swallowing in between the sucking, that precum tasted so good to the older nin..He needed more..Kakashi adjusted his pants in his groin, his own hard member was beginning to feel a bit too clothed. 

Sasuke watched on a bit trying to maybe even adapt to the situation, do some ninja sequence surroundings analysis but Kakashi gently palmed his balls and sucked harder on his tip making the teen clamp his eyes closed again. His body was a roller coaster of emotion. Pleasure. Pain. Fear. Anger. Disgust. Need. Pity for himself, being the only person that could end up in this type of situation..Surely this wouldn't happen have his parents been alive...has Itachi been..here. _.Ita-..please..save me..Onii-chan._ . _take me wih you.._

Kakashi was so mean.. cold-blooded _..and..awful..._ That psychopath had been following him for weeks. He may not have said it to his face, but Sasuke knew it. The teen was a rude dismissive brat, but he wasn't stupid. His perception and deduction skills were up there with the likes of Shikamaru..He knew what the looks and touches he’s been receiving from Kakashi meant, but he tolerated them because he wanted something from Kakashi. It wasn’t all that different, the two of them were simply using each other in a different way. But this, now..Kakashi went too far. 

Trying to adjust to the constant sucking, Sasuke’s body jerked forward slightly, a sharp wave of pleasure thundering through his body. It was so strong and it came out of nowhere, he felt the small groan Kakashi made when he practically forced his dick deeper down Sensei’s throat with that little move.

 _This amount of pleasure...wasn’t it supposed to be small? He had been masturbating wrong!? How!?_ He jerked forward again just to make sure it wasn’t what it was, but his body was electrified with pleasure as if small sparkly energy flakes traveled under his skin and jolted every structure they bumped into, his skin began to heat up. While Kakashi glared at the boy internally for taking the liberty and fucking his mouth without being so much as allowed to move, he felt somewhat happy to receive something other than those whiny protesting whimpers. Sasuke felt the heat all over..his burning face, his chest, his thighs, and..his hard member inside Kakashi’s mouth.

 _Is this some kind of build-up? I don’t...How can it feel so..intense.._ This was more pleasure than the boy experienced when he came. _Kakashi...Why...giving me all this pleasure..._

Sasuke’s head fell back receiving support from Kakashi’s clone’s chest, the Sensei smiled at the well-awaited response. His moans became soft and needy as if he was afraid to make them, afraid Kakashi might use this against him one day, he didn’t want the Sensei to know it felt good to him _, what if he wanted more next time because of that?_ But his body moved in tone to Kakashi. 

The clone released his hand from Sasuke's mouth, switching it up, pressing his thumb onto the boy's tongue.

Sasuke got feisty at that action, glaring upwards, he had it in him to bite the thumb clean off. He looked up to the clone.. _.Kakashi..mh..in my mouth..stop_ . _.touching my_ ... Slowly thrusting the thumb, Kakashi smiled down at those enraged eyes.. _Seems like I can make you feel..even if not pleasant feelings..I’ll help you feel alive..Sasuke.._

Infuriated at the liberty with which it was all being done to him, Sasuke’s body tensed up, the build-up of frustration and..need?..Like he was some easy prey or a helpless little boy to take all this..but that thumb in that hot unwanting mouth and that opposing keen mouth down there..The unified motion of the two orifices being penetrated, it made those big dark eyes close half-way, half-lid and confused by the whole situation. Confused at the other clone gently caressing his tummy and thighs..his sensitive skin near the..The teen was touched all over, felt-up everywhere, he hasn't been touched this much all year long, his body was not accustomed to the warmth of a seemingly loving touch.. _.I know you don’t mean the touches..You’re just trying to keep me from screaming..keep me from resisting..I know you don’t love me..to touch me like this...No...You’re just after my..._

Kakashi’s clone above gave the boy that same devil-may-care smile characterized by the squint of the eyes and small movement under the mask..the real Kakashi though, had his mask off this whole time, naturally, if you wanna suck of your teenage student in the middle of the night, you best do it like no-one’s watching..and Kakashi did hope no one was watching..All these years with the mask..he only ever planned on revealing his face to his sulky stubborn asexual student. 

“M..m-your..h-ugh..mh-Kashi..” Sasuke wanted to say something about the revelation once he got down with every other crazy shit that was taking place..But Kakashi looked so unexpectedly pleasing...After such a long time, and all the times they tried to expose his face..it had to be this way..and the utterly stunning face of his Sensei..Sasuke never imagined Kakashi to be this handsome, he could sort of guess by his revealed features and the silhouette of his face..the way he acts and talks..it all tied together, but to be right about that? Sasuke didn’t know how to feel about that. Even though seeing only certain typical angles one does doing such things as blowing your underage student, the image of his striking face structure in the moonlight, it prompted the teen to want to say something, but the thumb in his mouth permitted only so many vocal attempts. It was almost as if he forgot to cry and kick for a moment, he still wanted Kakashi fucking off of him and he wanted to wash of that slimy saliva off his cock and he wanted his Sensei to stop holding his hand like they’re lovers or something, _like he needs his hand held to get through this..fuck..you..Don’t get all..caring all of sudden.._

”M-Owh..go- g-tt-off!” The Uchiha gathered himself for one final defense, but his body wouldn't let him. That terrorized captured body indeed felt like it almost needed this.. _But..Was Kakashi onto something with the whole chakra regeneration bullshit? No..That can’t be real..I would have heard about this...Itachi..would have...Would he had-?...NO! Kakashi is just an old perverted bastard! Him and his porn novels, all day all night..Like it’s normal! He’d say anything to get his way-_

Sasuke groaned, displeased with his own failure to resist, he felt so hot, tiny sweat particles shimmered in the white moonlight and his skin was becoming almost too tight all over. _Where did...someone like Kakashi learn how to.._

The first time Sasuke sees Kakashi with his mouth uncovered and it's because he is violating him.. _.Just my fucking luck...I won’t even be able to tell anyone._. Sasuke's body bucked again..fed up and somewhat exhausted already, it’s been a few minutes of an intense struggle and just as intensive sucking. The teen moaned almost uncontrollably when Kakashi palmed his balls again and bit down ever so slightly on his length. Both of the shadow clones readjusted a tight grip onto Sasuke’s body once more, however, they felt the boy getting weak, the writhing and moving began to slow down and the angry opposing grunts and hisses were replaced by small whines and whimpers, some even prolonged into soft moans…

”Yeah, good, Sasuke, allow your body to feel nice..You deserve it” Kakashi smiled at him and the teen wanted to scream again-

”N-no! I..don't..wn-..want..M-mmm-f-mhh” 

“Oh? Well in that case, you should have said that earlier..Had I known you like to withhold your orgasms we would have had so much more fun, Sasuke.” Kakashi taunted the boy, knowing he probably never even heard about such a thing as edging. The upper clone took hold of the mouth again and Kakashi got back to sucking, ready for the final round. 

Sasuke relaxed his body, it took a continuous effort to keep all tense and rigid and he was beginning to feel all achy and weird. Like his whole being was being sucked out of that one point on his body. The forbidden place. The teen hasn’t dreamt there could be different levels of pleasure like this, he had never even felt something so deep and intimate. No one has ever touched him this way..there.. For someone to take their time and focus solely on him? The attention was so wanted, yet this was all so improper. An electric current of some strange energy was running through his shocked body. He felt numb and lethargic but internally it was everything but the usual unfeeling routine.

He closed his eyes and suddenly just wanted to ride it out. Let Kakashi have him, it was too late to reverse or pretend..it already happened. _Take my body and do what you will. I'll go down with this feeling. I want to live in it forever_ .. _.It feels so much better than the nothingness I’ve been feeling..Even though you’re using me, Kakashi...I can’t help it.._

It's only been a couple of minutes but it seemed like it's been hours. Sasuke whined out in a deep, guttural moan, practically crying out, dwelling in that feeling, head in a haze. Kakashi allowed him to have it. _Go ahead, Sasuke, it's all for you...tonight_ ...Sasuke broke down and busted into his Sensei’s mouth the minute the older nin allowed it. Sasuke's body moved so violently, spasming with the waves. _Yes...Let it rob you, Sasuke..Let it take your mind. This is what it does to you, this is an experience._

Kakashi and his clones watched the boy battle this insane amount of pleasure all on his own. _Those little masturbation sessions in your sheets? The ones you thought were between you and God? Those were nothing. Those were a waste of your seed..My seed...It should have been mine..Who did you think about?... Those pathetic wank sessions compared to what you have reached now? Enjoy it, Sasuke...There’s more, little boy.._

Sasuke moaned so sexy and horny almost shamelessly, _so uncharacteristic for him to let out so much as a stray word let alone all this_.. _.I guess it worked..heh_.. Corrupted by sin, his young body betrayed him, his mind wanted to cry and fight the forced pleasure, but his body received it all in the end, just like Kakashi planned. 

Still naked, he felt a cool breeze and shivered. Sensei noticed that, watching the boy like a creep, and brought those cotton PJ bottoms back up, back to the original state. It could be almost a pretense..it never happened by the looks of it. 

The boy took a moment or two..or a whole few minutes to calm down and diffuse the overly emotional response to the first meaningful sexual experience he's ever had. Kakashi's clones disappeared somewhere in between those almost pained gasps and petulant little whimpers still defying the pleasure he was made to receive while he slowly came down. 

It seemed like he’d just fall deeper in the sleep, but the young Uchiha had other plans, he looked at Kakashi ready to pounce- 

"Before you say anything Sas-" Kakashi got jumped at, the teen pulled out a kunai and went for the neck-

"You fucking bastard! Perverted fucker!" Sasuke spat out the profanities while Kakashi laughed in his face.

"Well now, look who's back from paradise..Heh..Did you like that, Sasuke?”. _.I bet you don’t even know...But...at least you reacted to that..which is all I wanted from you tonight.._

"FUCK OFF!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sasuke shouted, feeling his blood run hot.

“Who taught you such grown-up words, Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled, his pearly charming smile shone in the moonlight and it was the last stab. 

_The cocky motherfucker..fucking monster-_

The teen gave into the provocation, all emotional, no surprise, he still could feel the wetness of Kakashi's mouth down there, his soft cock moved around in the PJs and the saliva spread over his inner thighs..A swift bolt of energy sprang through his belly. _._

 _What..I don't..want this..I didn't_..

Confused with his body and the things it felt, before he could establish his dominant position over his Sensei, Sasuke jerked as Kakashi's hands stilled on his hips and brought his body down, guided it to sit down onto Kakashi's groin, Sensei's hard cock poked through his pajamas and Sasuke dropped the kunai with a very innocent yet sincere gasp.

The teen practically jumped off his Sensei, catching the glimpse of Kakashi's amused smile mid-air, sliding his body over the wooden floor, away into the corner, breathing frantically...terrified. _._

_His Sensei..like that…_

"Uhn..What..What do you-"

Even between clothing and with no possible way of entry, Sasuke was horrified. The mere feeling of what could be. That massive cock he never wanted to know his Sensei possessed. He felt so scared like things just got very real. Sasuke stifled a slight whimper. _Please don't go any further, please let me go I won't scream, I won't tell anyone!_

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke's fussy little face _. How sad. This kid honestly thinks he might experience what it is like to get railed by my cock. My mouth and my cock? Keep dreaming, you don't deserve all that....Little brat..So cute all of sudden..little boy...You scared?_

Kakashi was prideful in that matter. He knew just how women and some men reacted to him, his looks, he was aware. He found people being distracted by his physical attributes, he didn’t want that..To be judged or somehow advantaged based on his looks and so he wore a mask...Why should they gloat at his features and looks without his say-so?.. Kakashi was a dominant alpha male, twisted though and perverted, not in a macho manly way, not a Daddy type..more like a fucked up older brother that never had a relationship, that will show you porn and then make you suck him off. More of a closeted sadistic pervert. If anyone was going to experience this side of him and receive his seed and his cock, they would have to work for it..work very hard for it. Kakashi was willing to let Sasuke be the one..after he's trained him, of course. He would make the teen melt in his boxers.. _every fucking day_..

He needed to remain calm. The calmer he was in taunting Sasuke the more anxiety would fill that body. Other than silence, all that could be heard was light occasional whimpering, anticipating Sensei’s next move and it was clear it wasn’t going to be anything good.

"Could you imagine-?" Kakashi broke the silence. 

"Could you imagine what it would feel like if I penetrated you right now? You might tear, you would scream..It would hurt..Deep inside..It would hurt in your lower belly, Sasuke..and between your legs..and in your mind-" 

Sasuke grit his teeth, tears pricking his eyes in frustration, hugging his legs under his Sensei, in the corner. He went from an overwhelming amount of pleasure to an overwhelming amount of fear. Kakashi chuckled quietly, "Heh..Your heartbeat is getting so fast, Sasuke." Kakashi loved saying his student’s name..Especially now, here..As if to remind himself of who he is doing this to. _.Oh, and he loved the reminder_..He stroked the teen’s cheek lightly.

Kakashi wanted to know what true terror sounded like coming from the kid, he wanted to push him over the edge only to be waiting at the bottom of the cliff, waiting for the boy to fall right into his arms. Save him once again. He put his hands underneath Sasuke and picked him up slightly, shifting him from the corner back onto the soft bedding, shoving him back down onto his stomach. 

Sasuke whimpered and began to panic, blubbering small pleas and whipping his head back and forth as Kakashi pressed his chest against his back, putting his entire weight on him. Sasuke could still breathe, but he was entirely panicked, quick shallow breaths, hyperventilating. Not getting enough oxygen, his brain felt dull and totally hollow, never planned for anything like this, his temples pounded and it almost felt like his brain was fizzing up. 

“H-eh--h-a-ah..Kashi..ple-” 

Kakashi kissed the side of his face, he felt a little tingle doing that, quickly returning to the previous stance, licking up the length of his cheek all the way to Sasuke’s ear lobe, then biting his ear. Sasuke cringed and whined at that, just wanting whatever this was to be over. He pleaded with the man. 

"Please....I wanna leave-h..mmh..plea..-h-eh..h-" Sasuke wanted to run home to safety, but shit he was home.. _.Not safe in his own home.._

Kakashi wasn't done yet, he wanted to earn one last good fight from Sasuke and he knew exactly how to do that. While pressing his chest down onto Sasuke's back he put both hands onto Sasuke's hips, slowly sliding the PJs off again. That naked little ass pressed against his groin Kakashi had to focus not to abort his little lesson in midnight terror and take the teen. Sasuke laid completely still just then. 

_That's right kid, what do you think is going to happen?_ If evil laughter was a thing, Kakashi’s whole mind would echo that.

Sasuke wriggled once more with the only fight he had left in him. 

“No-N-NO!" He screamed "Help!.Uhn-..Help!" 

Kakashi laughed at the surprising words coming out of the teen, "Sasuke? Are you screaming for help?.. And just now?" Kakashi smiled, knowing he could break him..Make him cry and shake. _.I'd love to show you the real thing, Sasuke..but not yet...you're not worthy yet..Little boy..Crying for help..I’m the only help you’ll ever get..Uchiha._.

Kakashi had his shadow clones help him subdue the boy once more. Sasuke was forced still against the bed, crying and looking into dead space. His mind was almost paralyzed. He saw some motion behind him, and Kakashi took out his member. 

“Mh-No-h-aw...No!..Let me go!..I-wa-..I want my brother-” Kakashi stilled at that broken hurt voice begging for his brother, those hot tears.. _Why did your brother spare you Sasuke?..I bet you wonder all the time._

 _Your brother? Is this who you’ve been thinking about?_.. "Your brother isn't here, Sasuke..No one is...You ought to grow up and take what you can get, Sasuke..It’ll get easier if you just accept the facts..Either way..I'll make you understand-” Kakashi pressed his hard cock against the tight soft entrance, ”I'm the only one here..” The sensei guided the big swole tip over the soft pale skin.. “And here.” The older nin smiled at his victory, apparently being the first to ever do this to the boy..To touch him down there..The first man to press his cock over that virgin hole..To run his slick tip over that tight muscle..even there, Sasuke had such a beautiful. _.perfect_ skin..

_Mmh..I’d feel it better with my tongue..but Sasuke, you’d scream and I can feel there's not that many screams left in you..Best leave some for the next time boy…_

Kakashi’s dark mind was like a static noise in his head, always there, always in the background. Years of porn novels and all that other stuff..he was never gonna marry, no woman or man should endure such a twisted mess of a mind..He’d only ever pretend to be normal _but with you Sasuke..I can be me..I know you can understand me..like I understand you..You just want to be a mystery to me..and that's how i like it..I like watching you, I like that you feel at ease doing all those things in front of me...I wish you knew I was there and still did them anyway.._

Sasuke clamped his eyes closed, no fight in him, completely defeated and exhausted. Kakashi loved this. Hearing the Uchiha pant at his mercy, limp and hopeless.. _Such a thrill...You were good fun tonight, Sasuke...quite an entertainment. Maybe one day I’ll make you activate your Sharingan while I fuck you so hard your body will think you’re about to die..Hmm..Wouldn’t that be something to remember?.._ Kakashi stroked himself to the idea, his tip sitting comfortably against Sasuke's hole, small movements up and down with the slow strokes. He wasn't quite ready to take the boy’s virginity... _I want you to beg for it when I take you...I want it to be your idea...Want my name on your lips like I'm your only prayer, boy..Your only savior..The only one who understands you..The only one that can get you off.._

“U-hh..mm” Kakashi moaned quietly before bursting against that exposed entrance. His cum running down Sasuke's thighs... _Who did you think about when you came last time?.. Doesn’t matter..I'm here to replace them..You’ll think of me next time you touch yourself...You’ll be disgusted and hate yourself, but the memory of tonight will get you off..Yeah..I'll be here to watch you do it..._

Sasuke felt the wet warm sensation of that bodily fluid right in between his cheeks..Right in his private area.. “A-awh..no...don't..do that-" The boy forced a few choked words through tears and disgust. _How dare Kakashi do that to him..I don’t like you anymore..._ The Uchiha boy was trembling and just wanted to curl up and cry, feeling so violated and taken..and hurt.

“Ah, Sasuke..it's nothing to get this upset about..it's very natural, primal even..but..I understand. Your nature and your emotions aren't allowing you to see the meaning-" 

“The meaning?! You’re a fucking rapist! I want you go-A--NO! NO DON’T!!" 

Before he could finish his pillow-muffled rage outburst, Kakashi grabbed a handful of that raven hair and his other hand went down there. Sensei pressed his thumb onto the slick cum submerged entrance, glistening, all lubed up yet so tight, the boy was clenching. 

Kakashi leaned in to whisper in his student's ear.. "Your resistance is pitiful, Sasuke...I want you to know, that these sessions will be happening for as long as you need them...Until you learn your place, you ungrateful brat.." Kakashi breathed out the last few words so spitefully and angrily..as if he held a grudge against Sasuke's impolite manner and his dismissive nature.

“I-..please..Sensei..I will do what you want..I-..I’m sorry if I offended you..I just-" 

"That's okay, Sasuke..it's not your fault really..You do need a father figure in your life, just to lead you the right way."

“I...I want.." 

“Hm?..What, Sasuke?" Kakashi smirked at that little admission, of course, he knew just how much the boy needed a father..and..a Daddy..To take care of him..hold him..spoil him and love him, but he needed to teach the sulky little boy how to ask for it.

"These sessions will happen every other night..The night after tomorrow’s night..I want you ready.." 

“Wha-what..I don’t want this! I don’t want you to-!" 

“Did I say you may speak?" Kakashi raised, delivering a sharp slap on that soft smooth round ass still splayed under him all out. 

”A-wh!” The boy went silent after the slap. _Hmm..seeing you naked like this..Your body is sure beginning to mature, Sasuke..No longer the kid, yet not really a man either..His muscle structure..somewhat familiar print..I can almost see your structures..Typically athletic, a trait of his clan..Obito..._.Kakashi got lost for a moment watching how those pale almost hairless inner thighs meet and the neat rosy sack, a trail of thick white semen sliding through the middle of it…

“Ehm.." The sensei had to compose himself.."As I was saying, before I got so rudely interrupted," Sasuke bit his lip.. _maybe Kakashi was really just teaching him a lesson.._ He admitted to himself that he wasn't always all that polite..

“I want you washed, laid in your bed and naked, waiting for me..You will be laid on your tummy, Sasuke with your arms beside you and your legs spread..This is the exact position I will find you in, do you understand me, boy?" 

“H-.. Pleas..Kakashi-sensei I-.. Please I'll..I'll honor you and..please I don't-hht-mh-don-hh-" The young Uchiha broke down in tears at those instructions, seemingly this was really going to take place regularly..Sobbing into the pillow, his chest ached so much..He needed love and touching yes, but what Kakashi wanted was..forbidden and felt almost sinful to the boy…

“Well..I see you need to collect yourself..Tsk, tsk...Not very shinobi-like of you to be crying so loud, Sasuke..And over such natural thing..Hmm..Let's just say-" Kakashi removed his thumb and himself from the boy as he stood up, Sasuke just watched the man from the corner of his eye, the rest of his face in the pillow..

“-that if you fail to carry out my orders, there will be repercussions." Kakashi finished the sentence pressing his thumb inside his mouth and giving a very dirty look to the teen as he licked his own cum.."H-a.." Sasuke gasped out clenching onto his pillow as he watched his Sensei climb onto the window sill..."Good night, Sasuke..You should get some rest..Perhaps another shower..Tomorrow we revisit our training sessions.." With that melodic farewell, Kakashi disappeared into the night.

The boy laid there for a few moments in utter silence before his shaky hand trailed between his cheeks.."H-ah..N-n...mm-" Sasuke shuddered when he felt how much cum was still between his legs and in his special place, he sobbed and huffed, feeling so weak and annoyed at himself for not fighting so much more. _.Why the fuck couldn't I even move back then?.. What happened? It’s like my body_ …

The teen took himself to the shower, washing the fear off of him. He sat down and hugged his knees, crying all alone while the shower stream cascaded into the bathtub. _.All alone...Who would I even tell._..or so he thought, but his watchful eyes were right where they always have been. Kakashi felt bad making the teen so upset and hurt yet he couldn't help but groan when Sasuke washed his entrance and stilled his fingers there for longer than required.. 

“Yes, Sasuke..Go on..it’s allowed..press in.." Sasuke shook his head and continued washing his other body parts..

“Hm...that's okay..Daddy will teach you how.." Kakashi was semi-hard again. After all the screaming and kicking, it looked like his student was somewhat receptive to the first session. He watched the boy give himself a few strokes over his cute length and then he watched Sasuke fall asleep. He stayed watching him sleep..watching over his student for hours till the sunrise nudged him to get some sleep, but the Sensei could hardly sleep after this. The first time in a long time he felt aroused in his whole being.

**

Sasuke sat up in bed. He felt like he never truly got to sleep. As if he was constantly sleeping with one eye open. Stirring himself awake to check his surroundings. Microsleep. He was super grumpy and very groggy. A very unhappy boy, as if that wasn't the case before, but his reasons were more valid...More vile than death and helplessness surrounding your whole existence? How about rape and helplessness...Sasuke was so freaked out and having no proper rest to digest the unbelievable crazy shit from last night wasn’t helping his situation. _Today was going to fucking suck and for multiple reasons. Not only did he literally get no sleep, but he was also going to have to go through the entire day walking with, talking to, and tolerating Kakashi. The twisted sick perverted fucker who had him in this situation to begin with._ Someone who Sasuke thought could be his only viable bailout out of this continuous sorrow and loneliness, only to turn out to be such an obscene pervert and a bastard. 

He rolled his eyes as he pushed his face into the pillow. He kept trying to tell himself that last night was a dream and it didn't happen _. But it happened._ He remembered it all too well..That warm cum between his cheeks, the soft dull pushing against his hole, and that same calm manner Kakashi handled it with. _The son of a bitch giving him orders on how to wait for him next time..Next time?! There’ll be no next time!.. I'm gonna kill you next time you try this_..

The teen promised himself never to let himself feel so.. _so…_ Well..everything bad and forbidden considered and tossed out, just how did he feel? The orgasm he experienced last night brought him into an entirely new universe, a new league. A new dimension of pleasure. Unimaginable..How could he have imagined anything beyond his own strokes?.. He was alone..Not that he didn't have girls after him. _.but girls.. don't understand what he’s been through_ and how a school romance couldn't be more otherworldly to the young Uchiha.. _and Kakashi?..he keeps saying how he understands what I’m feeling, but then..he uses it against me to do shit like this..How am I meant to feel about it?._ . _. Sensei took me somewhere new last night..I admit I have never felt that before, but then he brought me all the way back by scaring the fuck out of me, making it seem as though he was going to... Ugh._ .. Sasuke cringed, snapping out of his analytical pause, and blushed all at once. A small jolt down there.. _Kakashi’s warmth..nn..no_..The teen’s hips rolled a bit under the sheets, he looked to the side, almost embarrassed in front of himself. He wanted to blow everything off entirely and just give a huge ‘fuck you’ to that deranged pervert, but in his heart, he knew he was terrified of Kakashi. Terrified yet.. 

Last night was proof that the older nin could've literally killed him. _How could I have been so fucking useless..In the blink of an eye, it could've been done and nobody would've suspected a thing. He could have murdered me and raped me and everything and nobody would probably even mourn me..Tsch..Why do I even still live here?..I have nobody to care for me in Konoha..Apart from my Sensei who seems to only care to get in my pants..and..Sakura..who just wants a pretty boy for herself...and Naruto, who just needs someone to compete with.._ .Sasuke’s face twisted with bitter emotion, few tears rolled down each of his cheeks. He hated himself for crying and feeling sorry for himself, it was such a weak unproductive thing to do, but he couldn't help it either. _Kakashi didn't kill him, he practically raped him but if he wanted to he could have._

 _Such power... Such raw physical power over him..._ It was so scary and also hurtful.. _Why would Kakashi ever need to make me feel this way..I know damn well he’s stronger...Shit, I’m only 16..And I never had anyone to teach me the ways of my clan, where the fuck does everyone think I’m gonna get all these skills and forbidden knowledge and power?.. There's no one to teach me..he’s stronger and older..but that doesn’t mean he’ll have me.._ He held onto Kakashi's every action in retrospect trying to analyze the man’s intentions.. _What would he do to me next? That sick fuck..if I do as he asks, he’ll think I gave in to it, that way I gain my momentum and can surprise-attack him..Hmm..Exchange my dignity for an ahead-move..The price of the upper-hand..What a transaction..Either way, I’ll be naked..Damn it..The only kunai on me will be my dick..How do i do this-..._ . Sasuke felt more alive. Planning his vengeance, it wasn’t the revenge he was after, but for now, it could be handy learning the ways to outsmart someone more powerful than him. He winced, realizing how energized he felt planning his counterattack and move.. _What in bed with Kakashi.._

The teen furrowed his brows rather biting off his own tongue than admitting that he got a thrill from all this, however, fucked up this was, so was he..And by the looks of it, Kakashi was a whole nother level of fucked up..

_To be continued._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
